It's Not So Bad
by Athena356
Summary: Harry gets a phone call late one night......but it's no normal call..........
1. Comfort Is In Sight

It's Not So Bad"  
  
Harry answered the ringing telephone. He was still thinking of that afternoon with Dana....  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Dana."He almost dropped the phone.  
  
"What? How did you get my number?"  
  
"Phone book. What, you think you're that hard to reach?"  
  
"Apparantly not. Well, what do you want, _sunshine_?" Harry asked sarcastically.   
  
"I...need to talk to someone...to you...I have to tell someone this, and you....please Mr. Senate?"  
  
"Fine Dana, I have 20 minutes, go ahead."   
  
"No, not over the phone..my mom will be home in a few minutes."  
  
"well then I guess not."  
  
"welll.....can i go over there? I gotta tell you. I gotta get this off my chest...now."  
  
"Dana, I don't think we can..."  
  
"Please, Harry?" she stared at the photo of him she had tacked to the back of her closet door. He was so sweet and understanding...  
  
_**  
  
I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
  
**  
  
_"Dana...."  
  
"Harry. Nothing's gonna happen."  
  
"you sure?"  
  
"Trust me, Harry. I'm a big girl. I can control myself."  
  
"Alright then." But can i control myself? he thought   
  
"I'll be right over, Harry."  
  
"Ok. Fine Dana."  
  
Sitting there on his couch, Harry had no idea why he'd agreed to let Dana come over. This could only lead to trouble......


	2. What You Wish For

It's Not So Bad"  
  
  
  
"Hi Harry"   
  
"Dana, come in. Are you ok? You seemed upset before."  
  
"I am. Hey, it's kinda hot in here. where should I put my coat?"  
  
"How bout the coatrack?"  
  
"Very funny, Mr. Senate."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
Dana removed her long coat to reveal the short, low-cut red sleveless dress she wore with those leather knee-high boots.  
  
"Geez Dana, you got a hot date tonight or something?  
  
"I dunno, Harry. I guess that all depends on what you want..."  
  
"Dana, you said you had problems. You're here to talk, not to hit on me. Can we please focus on your problems?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Senate. It's just hard for me _not_ to hit on you. But I'm a big girl." She caught him staring longingly at her partially exposed chest."The problems aren't hidden under my shirt, Harry."  
  
"Wha...Dana!"  
  
"What? You wanna touch em, Mr. Senate?"  
  
***flash to***  
  
mr. senate's room(think deleted scenes) Dana, clad in a seductive pink top, leans over harry's desk and asks the very same question...   
  
Harry smiled, thought of saying yes....the girl had seemed so sweet and innocent then. until that day she'd been just another little girl. But seeing her with that shirt... that playful grin...he couldn't help but lean into her sweet kiss...He almost allowed it to go further when her soft tounge danced across his lower lip, but they stopped. He'd regretted it all year....  
  
***back to present***  
  
"Dana....come on. You really did seem like you had some problems. Sit down and tell me about them." he patted the empty space on the couch next to him.  
  
"I'm miserable, Harry. My mom's a b*tch, I'm failing English, I'll never get into Smith! I hate essays, and I hate tests, and I just..."   
  
"Just what, Dana?"  
  
"None of the guys want to go out with me. They say I get into too much trouble. They'd rather not be associated with me."  
  
"Well then they're crazy. Besides, Dana, there are at least 50 guys in school who'd kill to go out with you!"  
  
"I guess. But not the one who matters most..."  
  
"And who is that, Dana?" He knew it was him, but he had to stall...he didn't know what else to do.   
  
"I think you know who it is, Harry." she said, moving closer to him and sliding her hand onto his thigh.  
  
"Dana..."  
  
"Come on, Harry. Don't you want to?"   
  
"Even if I did, we can't. Dana, I am a teacher and you are a student."  
  
"Well, Harry, no one has to know..."  
  
"Dana! We can't. You know that."  
  
"I wish..."  
  
"Well, wishes won't get you out of Winslow High, so just deal with it."   
  
"How sweet, a real smooth talker."  
  
"It's the truth Dana."  
  
"The truth can kiss my @$$."  
  
"Dana...this is not why I let you come over. I know you hate your mom, and I also know that it doesn't bother you. The marking period started a week ago, so you can bring up your grade, and there are tons of guys throwing themsleves at you. And this is NOT all because of me. Now tell me what's wrong. You were almost in tears this afternoon when you left my classroom. I want to know why."  
  
"Well....you know it's Valentine's day, right?"  
  
"I don't see how I could miss it, Dana."  
  
"well...geesh this is hard to admit...."She moved away from him and leaned on the arm of the couch. "Last year, I had this boyfriend...real jerk. I see that now... and on Valentine's Day he sorta got drunk. We were supposed to have a date...he showed up smashed and was mad that I didn't want to go. My mom was out already, the b*tch, on a date of her own, and he forced his way into the house. He beat me up pretty bad. He was a smart one though. Nothing majorly visible. Some cracked ribs, a bruised ankle, sprained wrist. Minor crap like that. He left before he killed me, thankfully. And I, with my f*cking pride, I refused to tell my mom. I was mad at her for not being home. She was never home back then. And so I almost had a punctured lung. I was in the hospital for a few days, but I told everyone I had the flu and had to stay home. My friggin pride... couldn't admit it. No one but you and the doctors know. I walked to the hospital. It was the most hellish walk of my life, but I couldn't run to my mom for help...pride...agh. But I didn't even tell my mom the truth. And they wanted me to talk to the police...yeah right. make this a f*ckin public big deal. But Valentine's Day has been scaring me for weeks. I think maybe he'll find me again. I know he'd like to kill me this time...If he could find me."  
  
"Dana......sounds like a prize winning boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, I know how to pick the winners, don't I? I was kinda hoping to turn things around with a sweet guy like you." she moved back over close to him.   
  
**  
  
I drank too much last night  
my head just feels in pain and there'll be hell today  
  
**  
  
"Dana...."  
  
"Please...don't talk, just listen. Please?"Harry nodded."When I'm with you, I feel like maybe I am finally making the right choice. I mean, you're the sweetest, smartest, most wonderful and mature guy I know. I feel happy with you...Harry, I think I love you."   
  
"Dana...wow. Love, eh? I don't really know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything. Just let me do what I have to do."   
  
Dana slid her slim hand over his shoulder, pulling him over to her. She pressed her lips on his. He put his arms around her back, holding her securely. Slowly, they broke apart, and he looked into her bright blue eyes. His were filled with tears. "Dana...honey...you know I love you too. I always did. I'm sorry I had to stop you, I really am. You have no idea. But I'd like to make it up to you."   
  
"You bet, Harry." She climbed into his lap, slowly opening up his shirt. He reached behind her to open the zipper of the barely-there red dress. Dana sat with her legs around his waist, her face level with his. The dress fell into his lap, and he lifted her up in his strong arms. Harry slid off the sheer underwear she had on. He had a naked Dana in his arms. She kissed his stomach and let him bring her into the bedroom. They sat there, naked, Harry just holding her in his arms and putting a warm hand on her chest. She skillfully undid his pants and he sat behind her on the bed, giving her a soft back massage. She groaned and turned to face his muscular body. He was waiting for her, ready to begin what they had both wanted for so long. They fell back onto the soft blanket and filled the void in both of their lives with one passionate kiss, then pressed on.....


	3. All The Way Up To Heaven

It's Not So Bad"  
  
  
  
Harry looked up. Dana was sitting on his stomach, her eyes bright, her smile wide. She let her right hand drop onto Harry's chest. He rana hand up and down her smooth back. She had the softest skin...   
  
She let him sit up and sat in his exposed lap, leaving a hand under her butt and squeezing him affectionately. Facing him, she grinned, saying, "See Harry, I told you I was a big girl."  
  
"You most certainly are, Dana."  
  
"And you're a big boy..." she squeezed him harder to prove her point. He gently kissed her neck and chest, and then she lifted his head so his lips connected with hers.   
  
"Dana, what did we just do?"   
  
"Well, sweetie, if I have to tell you what it's called, are you sure you're old enough to be doing it?"  
  
"Very funny, honey."  
  
"I thought it was." she retorted, echoing his earlier comment."I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Dana, I always did."   
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Oh, almost three, we'd better go to bed. We gotta get to school at 7 tomorrow."  
  
"Really? I was thinking you'd want an encore presentation of our sensuous main event."  
  
"Dana, we have school."  
  
"I guess. Massage?...come on, darling, 10 minutes of rubbing, what do you say?"  
  
"Alright, Dana babe, let's go."   
  
"Lay down." she proceeded to rub his entire body, squeezing and stroaking him til he groaned with delight. She placed tiny butterfly kisses in all the right places, then she lay down and he returned the favor. She straddled him, giving him an opportunity to grab her as most guys would...but Harry was not most guys. he tenderly stroked her hair and caressed her warm, soft chest.  
  
"Hey, Harry, what makes guys so obsessed with girls' breasts?"  
  
"Dana, honey, have you ever SEEN your breats? they're gorgeous. You're gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you, Harry...or should I call you hottie?"  
  
But Harry didn't answer, he just kissed her passionately before lying down and falling asleep with her head on his chest and his arms around her.


End file.
